The book of Friends
by Kingrii
Summary: Tsuna's life has always been hard. Given away by his own family, Tsuna learns to accept this ability and when he stumbled upon a book it changed his whole life and he wasn't expecting that he has the power to cure the Arcobaleno. [two shot]


This story is born due to stress from work. I just want to let out some of my feelings here. This story is a crossover between KHR and Natsume Yuujinchou. And yeah the genre of this story is hurt/comfort and family. Don't worry this will have a good ending and before I forgot, this is a two shot story.

In this sotry, Tsuna is Natsume Takashi. Tsuna has a strong spiritual energy since he was a child which is also the reason why spirits likes to target or play with him. He was sent to a distant family relative in one of the provinces of Japan since his parents cannot take his _lies_ anymore.

Tsuna will still go with the name Tsunayoshi though his surname will be Natsume, taking it from his mother's maiden surname. The story will not follow the canon plot. There will be changes and everything about the trinisette will have link with powerful youkai and ayakashi's. Sooo lets go?

 **The book of friends**

Ever since he was a young child, Natsume Tsunayoshi can see spirits. This ability of his has been with him for fifteen years and this ability is also the reason why he was given away by this own biological family. At first he was so angry and always asking 'Why me?' and when he starts to gain age, knowledge and wisdom he understood and accepted his fate. It is better that he is the one blessed with this gift than other humans because he understood more than the others the differences between the spirits and humans.

Humans will not take this ability easily; like for example how Tsuna's biological family reacted. They will never understand the spirits like he do, but there are also the spirits who are capable of hurting humans. Humans can touch, sense, talk with the spirits if and only if they have spiritual abilities and also, it depends how strong spiritual ability a person has.

Tsuna was given away by his parents when he was five to a distant family relative in Tokyo who also sent him away because of his ability. It took him seven different families before landing to the Fujiwara's who accepted and understood him despite his _weird actions_ and he was twelve at that time.

At thirteen, Tsunyoshi slowly understood the differences between humans and spirits. Like humans, there are good spirits and evil spirits. The place where he and the Fujiwara's are living in Hitoyoshi, a small town in Kumamoto surrounded by beautiful Kuma Mountains and this place has more spirits than the other cities.

At thirteen, Tsunayoshi also found out that his grandmother in mother's side, Natsume Reiko, resided in this place when she was still alive. At this age, he also received one of the dangerous things that shouldn't exist. The Book of Friends.

For a normal human this is just a book full of scribbles, but for a person who has strong spiritual energy, each page of the book has names of different spirits written on it. At first Tsuna doesn't know the purpose of this book, but he knew this book is something dangerous so he hid it so no one can have it.

And after accepting that book, the spirits he encounters on daily life basis doubled and some of them are after the book.

At fourteen, Tsuna stumbled upon a shrine where he accidentally let out a spirit who has been sealed there for decades. Later on, this spirit became his guide, his teacher, and his friend. Madara, a powerful beast youkai that takes form of maneki-neko and Tsuna calls him Nyanko-sensei.

It was Nyanko-sensei who explained to him the purpose of the book which Tsuna took negatively. Anyone who holds the book can control every spirits of whose name is written there.

At fourteen, Tsuna decided to return the names as long as he lives though Nyanko-sensei didn't approve of his decision because he also wanted the book for himself. With a punch from Tsuna, Nyanko-sensei had a deal with Tsuna in which he will protect Tsunayoshi from danger and in return, if Tsuna dies he will have the book.

At fourteen, Tsuna met different people.

Tanuma, son of a priest who knew his ability and sort of can feel and see shadows of youkai's and ayakashi's.

Taki, a girl from different class who had been cursed because of her Youkai Circle, a spell her grandfather had when he was still alive. This spell allows a human to see spirits who steps on it.

Nishimura and Kitamoto, both of them are his classmates who, at some point, knew that Tsuna can see things they don't and didn't make that an issue and continue to be his friends.

Natori, self declared older brother of Tsuna. He is an actor and exorcist who adored Tsunayoshi. He also insists Tsuna to become an exorcist, but Tsuna declined because he doesn't want to destroy youkai and ayakashi.

These people became important to him. Tsuna's friends are not just only humans, there are also spirits and this group of spirits is called _Dog Circle._ Originally, this group only consists of Madara and his drinking buddies Chukyuu A and B and as time passes and Tsuna meets some friendly spirits, they became part of the circle. This circle is also known for admiring and loyal to Tsunayoshi.

At fifteen, Tsuna's life became more chaotic when he met a cursed _baby_ who is sleeping at the cliff where Chukyuu A and B usually brings him to gather some flowers.

Tsuna felt his body turn cold when he saw _it_. _It_ is definitely a powerful ayakashi and beside the ayakashi who is sitting on the flowery field is a baby. One that is cursed because of the spiritual energy it is giving. Nyanko-sensei hissed in his arms which also indicated that this ayakashi is a threat.

Tsunayoshi knew what to do, but he's afraid. By his experience, he knew that talking with a powerful ayakashi can lead to death, but he knew more than anyone that he need to question this ayakashi why he cursed the human.

Unknown to him, the baby knew his presence, but chose not to move and not open his eyes and waited for Tsuna to make the first move.

"Oi" Tsuna rudely said to the ayakashi, but the said ayakashi didn't spare him any attention, not even the sleeping baby.

Tsuna felt hiding now, but there's no backing out and Nyanko-sensei is with him and he knew Nyanko-sensei will protect him. "I'm talking to you, ayakashi." He continued and finally, the ayakashi made some reaction and he seemed startled and slowly turns his head towards Tsuna and Nyanko-sensei.

The ayakashi has a cover over his face, his hair is blonde, and wearing a black haorihakama with intricate golden design.

"You can see me?" The ayakashi asked to Tsuna and Nyanko-sensei.

Tsuna nervously nodded. "W-why did you curse him?" Tsuna asked without stalling and beating around the bush.

The ayakashi was silent for a moment and then chuckled. "You look familiar." The ayakashi replied, not even answering Tsuna's question.

Tsuna kept his gaze to the ayakashi, his hug tightened which Nyanko-sensei immediately notices Tsuna's uncomfortable stance.

"If you are talking about Natsume Reiko, then you are wrong. I am Natsume Tsunayoshi, her grandson. Reiko-san died years ago." Tsunayoshi clarified which earned another chuckle from the ayakashi.

"No, I'm not talking about her, but a man with the same features you have. The one who started that book you are carrying." The ayakashi replied in monotone voice and slowly stood up.

Tsuna on the other hand, was shocked to what the ayakashi had just said and him mentioning about the book of friends, Tsunayoshi and Nyanko-sensei immediately went on alert mode.

Tsuna took a step backwards and gave the ayakashi a wary look. "Don't come any closer, ayakashi. I asked you a question and you haven't answered it yet."

The ayakashi did what Tsunayoshi said and stayed where he is standing. "Well, this must be done in order to balance the world. It is part of our job as the protectors of the stones."

Tsuna frowned at his answer. 'Stones?' Tsuna asked himself and his eyes trailed to the infant beside the ayakashi and there, he noticed a yellow pacifier hanging on the infant's neck. Tsuna's felt a certain power in that item and he doesn't touch it, so he returned his gaze back to the spirit.

He was about to speak, but the ayakashi beat him to it. "Well, Natsume-sama it would better if we talk about this in another time." The ayakashi said to Tsuna and looks at the baby who is pretending to be sleeping.

Tsuna stared at the ayakashi in silence for a second before nodding. He slowly turns his back at the baby and ayakashi and walks away. When Tsuna finally is gone, the cursed baby opened his eyes as he removes the black fedora that covers his face. This baby's name is Reborn, one of the cursed Arcobaleno and also the greatest hitman in the world of Mafia.

He looked at the place where Tsuna was standing earlier with a dangerous glint his eyes. Unknown to him is the ayakashi who is standing beside him looking at him with observing eyes. Inside Reborn's head are questions for the brunette.

Reborn decided to follow the child in secret and fortunately for the brunette Reborn is too late to see where they went.

* * *

"It's the first time I saw a spirit as powerful like him stay with the humans they cursed." Nyanko-sensei said the moment he and Tsuna enters their room. Tsuna sat on the floor with conflicted look on his face. Nyanko-sensei got annoyed when Tsuna didn't respond to what he just said so as he usually does, he head-butted the spacing brunette which immediately earned a reaction.

Tsuna moaned in pain as he presses both of his hands to his throbbing forehead.

"That hurt!" Tsuna cried which only earned a smug look from the youkai.

"That's what you get for ignoring me, bakaNatsume."

Tsuna rolled his eyes and took the futon form his closet for him to rest after their eventful day. Trekking a mountain is not easy especially when you're carrying a fat cat who is too lazy to walk on his own.

"What? You're going to sleep already?" Nyanko-sensei asked out of disappointment.

Tsuna dropped his body on his bed, his face on the pillow as he replied a muffled yes to Nyanko-sensei and not long after that, his eyes slowly drops and found himself drifting to the darkness.

Later that night, in the middle of Tsunayoshi's deep sleep the curtains hanging over the opened window swayed. Nyanko-sensei felt a presence enter the room so he opened one of his closed eyes to check and there at the window is the ayakashi they met at the flower field earlier. The ayakashi is sitting elegantly on the window as he watches Tsunayoshi sleep.

"It brings back memories." The ayakashi said in low voice as Nyanko-sensei kept his silence.

The moment the ayakashi entered Tsunayoshi's room, a dream appeared in Tsuna's dreamless sleep.

Inside the dream, Tsuna saw seven glowing stones with different colors, but this seven of are emitting less light. All of these stones are laying on a cushion in what it seem to be a shrine

 _'Stones?'_ Tsuna mumbled and then he saw a young man, maybe in his 20's, enter the shrine. He is wearing an elegant haorihakama with the colors of royal blue and gray. To Tsuna's shock, he and the stranger have the same face and hair.

 _"So, this is the place"_ The man said with a calming voice, but his face looks worried. Tsuna kept on watching while the man kneels in front of the stones and carried in his arms the seven dim glowing stones _. "I heard your voices. You seven are losing power and because of that, the balance of the world is in danger."_ The man said with low voice. Tsuna saw the stones' light blink and out of the blue, seven ayakashi appeared in front of the man.

One of them is the ayakashi Tsuna confronted earlier. _'So this is his memory."_ Tsuna stated.

The man looked up and smiled sadly at the seven ayakashi. _"How can a human like you hear us?"_ The ayakashi who is wearing an orange haorihakama asked sternly.

The human with Tsuna's face chuckled at his question and his eyes looks sad. _"I just can. There are things in this world that cannot be explained."_ Just right after he said that another ayakashi with short silver hair, pale skin, and clad in green kimono appeared behind him.

 _"So this is where they are hidden. What are you going to do, Eichirou-sama?"_ The kimono wearing ayakashi asked.

Eichirou, the human, took a deep breath before replying. _"Kawahira, before I enter this shrine, there are seals surrounding the place that steals the power of this stones that resulted for the weakening of this stones and locking these seven ayakashi inside this shrine. I don't have any plan to use this stones and if I use them, I will endanger the world. Freeing them is my only purpose for coming here."_ Eichirou replied which only receive a nod from Kawahira, the ayakashi in green kimono.

The ayakashi in orange haorihakama laughed at his reply. _"Even if you free us and save the stones from losing their power completely, everything is too late. The stones are already weak and our powers cannot provide what is lost."_

Eichirou listened intently, but his eyes are showing that he is thinking for solutions until the orange clad ayakashi introduced a solution.

 _"Unless the stones are in the possession of strongest humans, but it will take years before the stones regain their lost power and everything will be fine after that."_

The scenery changed and what Tsuna can see now is the familiar flower field he usually visits. At the flower field are the seven ayakashi and along with them are Eichirou and Kawahira. The seven handed out a very familiar piece of paper and written on it is their names. Tsuna watches Eichirou accept the papers with confusion on his face.

 _"For what use are these? I do not intend to bind you with me. This kind of ceremony is forbidden. Giving your names to a human like me will endanger you lives."_ Eichirou said which only earned laughs from the seven powerful ayakashi.

 _"The moment you freed us from that seal, not only did you prevent the stone from dying, but also our lives. This is only the payment we can give you and we trust you that you will protect our names like how you protect those other spirits around you."_

Again, the scenery changed and this time there is no Eichirou to be seen around the seven ayakashi and Kawahira. Tsuna noted the envelope Kawahira is holding.

 _"Natsume Eichirou-sama died peacefully earlier and before he took his last breath he gave to me our names which are inside this envelope. Eichirou-sama failed to return our names and none of his family has any spiritual power to return our names."_ Kawahira said.

The orange clad ayakashi gave a silent sigh. _"Which also means that we need to keep looking for the next generation of the stone holders until someone orders us to stop. Natsume-sama's orders must keep on going until another in his family has the ability to finish this order."_ He said to Kawahira who only nodded.

 _"For now I will keep the names while the seven of you continues to look for those humans."_

* * *

When Tsuna opened his eyes he saw the owner of the memory sitting on the window frame. Tsuna slowly sat up and Nyanko-sensei climbed on his shoulder. The only light they have is the moon's elegant light.

"It's been a long time, Natsume-sama. We've been searching for you." The ayakashi said with a small smile on his lips.

Tsuna gave a sleepy smile in return. "Taiyou… That's your name right?"

Taiyou, the ayakashi nodded. "Yes, yes. That's my name. I'm not going to make our talk long, Natsume-sama. The reason I and the other six ayakashi cursed those humans is because the stone has been overloaded with power when we gave the stones to the current seven holders of the stone which will cause death for the seven humans. To prevent them from dying we cursed their original body and turned them into that toddler body." Taiyou explained and Tsuna noticed the pained look on his eyes.

"According to your memory, the stone must be filled with power and now that the power of the stone has returned why can't you just get the stone from their possession?" Tsuna asked.

"That's the problem, Natsume-sama. Our powers are being held back by Natsume Eichirou-sama's order before he died. Also, when the stones were overloaded with power we asked Kawahira to create an artificial container for the excess powers of the stones which resulted again in cursing another human. In total, there are eight cursed humans and for them to be released from the curse we need you and our names back." Taiyhou kindly explained.

"But in your memory, your names are with Kawahira." Tsuna replied back.

Taiyou shakes his head. "Not anymore, Natsume-sama. Kawahira gave it to your grandmother, Natsume Reiko, and that's where the collection of names continued. Originally, there are only eight names, but then Reiko continued, but just like Natsume Eichirou, she never called our names. Natsume Reiko died early that's why we are unable to lift the curse and now that you carry their ability, we would like you to help us save those humans."

Tsuna looked down at Nyanko-sensei and the said cat is only staring at him in return. "It's up to you, bakaNatsume." Nyanko-sensei said and sighed.

Tsuna smiled at his sensei's reply and return his gaze to Taiyou. "I would be glad to help you." Tsuna paused and took book from under his pillow. "So, I just need to return your name?" Tsuna asked while he internally asked the book to show Taiyou's name and when the book stopped flipping, seven papers stood up and it seems they are stuck together.

"Actually Natsume-sama, the seven protectors of the stones must be here also because the papers where our names are written are stuck together." Taiyou said and Tsuna made a worried face.

"Seven…Can I return them at once?" Tsuna asked himself as he stared at the stack of paper.

Taiyou gave Tsuna a small smile. "Of course Natsume-sama."

Out of the blue, Nyanko-sensei slaps Tsuna's left cheek hard enough to leave a paw print. "You're such a wimp, Natsume." He said and retuned on Tsuna's lap and closes his eyes.

"You've got one awesome bodyguard there." Taiyou laughed. "I will be going now Natsume-sama. Reborn, the holder of one of the stones is near. I don't want him to find you, but when you return our names, he and the other humans must be present because we are going to use you as our medium to lift the curse. It would be better if you showed up in disguise. After all, these cursed humans are dangerous."

Those were Taiyou's last words before disappearing in thin air.

The next morning, Kawahira made his appearance and it was chaos all because of Nyanko-sensei. It seems the two knew each other, Tsuna thought.

"Madara… Time must have gotten to you. Look how fat you've become." Kawahira laughed loudly.

Of course, Nyanko sensei got pissed and started another fight with the other spirit. Tsuna only sighed in exasperation and when he had gotten enough, Tsuna smacked their head.

"Stop fighting!" Tsuna scolded the two spirits.

Kawahira stared at the human child in shock and seconds later he let out a chuckle. "You're an interesting individual just like your ancestor."

Tsuna only smiled at the spirit's comment and Nyanko-sensei reply for him. "Well, what do you want, Kawahira? Where are the cursed humans so that Natsume can finally stop getting worried?"

"Yes, yes, about them. Those humans are in different countries so it will take a while before they get together." Kawahira answered with a smile, but all of a sudden his happy face turned serious.

"I want to warn you, Tsunayoshi-sama. I've watched you time to time when you were little and I know who your real parents."

Tsuna tensed at the mention of his biological parents. He doesn't want to remember those days.

It only hurt him more.

"I know it pains you, but these people are connected to them. If they saw your face they will immediately get suspicious and will check your background. Now, it is up to you if you still want to help them." Kawahira continued.

Tsuna dropped his gaze to the grassy ground as memories from a long time ago resurfaced.

 _"I don't want a brother like you!"_

 _"I hate you! You're not my twin!"_

 _"Tsuna! Stop telling lies!"_

 _"That is enough Sawada Tsunayoshi! You're scaring your mother and brothers!"_

 _"I'm not lying! There is a head outside the window!"_

 _"You're a liar!"_

 _Liar_

 _Freak_

"Oi Natsume"

Tsuna woke up from his old memories because of Nyanko-sensei's voice and the said youkai is looking at him with his wide cat eyes.

He's definitely worried. Tsuna thought and gave a forced smile toward the beast youkai. "I'm alright sensei." Tsuna returned his gaze to Kawahira and the smile is still there. "There are lives at stake and this issue of mine should not interfere in saving them. Taiyou told me to disguise which is the best option and I'm okay with it. Once we are done, I will take my leave." Tsuna said.

Kawahira smiled at his reply and shook his head. "I understand Tsunayoshi-sama."

'Such a selfless child, just like Eichirou-sama' those words are left unsaid.

* * *

Natori Shuichi knew about the existence of the Book of Friends. He sees Tsunayoshi as his little brother and as an older brother he care for Tsuna. He knew that the book of friends is dangerous and he also knew that some spirits are after the book and are causing harm to Tsuna.

The moment Natori Shuichi saw Tsunayoshi wearing an elegant Japanese traditional clothes, he knew that something is up and he is sure there are spirits included. Natori gave his sweetest smile that will give everyone who knew him very much chills.

"Natsume-kun" He sweetly called for the said teen and the teen tensed and started flailing his arms around him.

Tsuna is currently standing in the middle of the flower field with Nyanko-sensei who is busy catching butterflies. Well, he's a cat. Also, Tsuna is wearing an elegant royal blue Furisode with Sakura flowers on the lower part. His face is hidden by a half mask made out of animal bones and connected to a sky blue veil. The veil reaches until his hips and scattered around the veil are fresh carnations.

Furisode is for women so why is Tsuna wearing it? Well, blame the Dog's circle. They found out about this activity and decided to dress up Tsuna into a girl.

 _"He's disguising, so why not make him a beautiful girl!?"_ Hinoe, another powerful ayakashi in the Dog's Circle, suggested. She does really adore Tsuna because of his feminine body and his compassion for the spirits and humans.

"Natori-san! What are you doing here!?" Tsuna asked in panic.

Natori kept his smile on his face and went nearer to the brunette. "Me? Oh my guards heard there will be a gathering of strong ayakashi in this place. How about you? Why are you wearing _Furisode_? And that headdress! It's the same as the one you used when you disguised as Hozuki!"

Tsuna only managed to bow and apologize.

"So? What's up with your get up? Don't tell me you have something to do with the gathering of those powerful ayakashi?"

Tsuna surrendered after all, he cannot hide this kind of activity to Natori. "Yes and sorry for not telling you."

Natori pinches the bridge of his nose. "Tsuna, this is dangerous! You could die if they found out there is a human pretending around them."

Tsuna took Natori's hands and clenched them tightly. "They know. It was them who asked for my help. I'm just returning their names so you don't have to worry."

 _Please understand_

Natori sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but I will be watching you. When things don't go right, I'll be there to rescue you. I know Nyanko-sensei is there, but we cannot just disregard those ayakashi." He said and Tsuna gave him a bright smile in return.

After that Natori hid behind one of large oak tree just a few meters away from the flower field. He called for Hiiragi to stand beside him.

"Oi Natori." A familiar voice called.

Natori look down and saw Nyanko-sensei looking at him with calculating look. He gave Nyako-sensei a small fake smile and asked why he came to him.

"Those humans knew Natsume's biological parents." That sentence made Natori double his protectiveness. Natori can't let them see Tsuna's face.

Those people hurt Tsuna and it can happen again.

"I understand." Natori replied emotionless.

* * *

They are called the _Arcobaleno_ or also known as the seven strongest humans. The name sound noble, but for these chosen seven doesn't think so. They never wanted this position and if they could only return the time, they should have just disregarded that _dream_.

That silver haired man appeared once in their dream. He said: "As one of the strongest humans in this world, you're chosen to hold one of the stones that balance the world." And he gave the stone to each one of them. It was only a dream that's why they accepted it, but they were wrong.

When they woke up, they saw a stone in their hands. It was glowing brighter and brighter until their eyes cannot take the brightness anymore causing to close their eyes and when they opened it everything felt different.

Their body is smaller, their powers are being suppressed, and the stone changed into pacifier form.

If they could only turn back the time, they would reject the items and they wouldn't have to suffer under this curse for three decades.

And three decades later, they found themselves under the familiar dream again, but this time it was different. There is no cursed stone, but the man gave them a location, date and time. There are no explanations, but they knew it has something to do with the curse and without thinking much of it, they went to the place.

When they arrived in the said place they immediately saw someone waiting for them. Based on the appearance, all of them thought this is a young woman despite the animal mask because of the clothes and feminine body structure.

They studied her warily because for some reason their intuition is screaming to not let their guard down. They can feel that there is something dangerous lurking around the woman. Actually there is and that is Nyanko-sensei in his original form though he is just lying on the grassy ground behind the brunette, but he is releasing some of his power to intimidate the eight cursed infants. Kawahira is also standing beside the brunette.

"Thank you for coming." A soft voice greeted the Arcobaleno.

Reborn being himself took a step forward to question the owner of the soft voice. "You weren't in the dream, but you're expecting us and I believe you have something to do with these damned pacifiers" Reborn gave the _woman_ a glare who didn't even flinch at his given reaction. Tsuna was, after all, used to this kind of looks.

"Yes and I am here to lift the curse." Tsuna stated emotionlessly which earned a few gasps and shock looks from the cursed humans.

Of course they were angry. This cursed destroyed three decades of their life and all of a sudden this woman appeared out of the blue and emotionlessly said that she will lift the curse as if it was nothing.

"You damn wrench! Was it you who cursed us!?" Colonello angrily shouted to the brunette.

This accusation of the blonde Arcoballeno made Ayakashi's blood boil. Anyone who disrespects their master will pay.

The seven guardians of the stones seethes and is about to hurt the disrespectful human when Tsuna speaks with authority.

"Don't hurt them." And the human gave Tsuna a confused and warry glance.

"Let them burst out their feelings, after all, they've been cursed and forcibly accepted the consequences of the stones." Tsuna continued which earned a nod from the contracted spirits.

Luce, the sky arcobaleno studies the woman carefully then, she notices where the woman is looking. The woman is looking behind them and not to them.

"What are you?" Luce asks the woman in Furisode.

The woman kept her silence and them all of sudden with a blink of an eye the woman is no longer alone. There is a huge majestic fox behind the woman and beside her is a white haired male who is wearing a green hakama. It seems like Kawahira gave them the ability to see them though the seven guardians remained hidden from their sight.

"It's up to you of what you think of me." The woman replied.

The cursed humans went on alert mode when the fox opens its eyes and look at them warily.

"One wrong move and I will have a feast with your human bodies. I haven't eaten human for a long time and eight humans will do." Nyanko warned.

Tsuna wanted to hit his teacher, but refused to do so he only petted Nyanko's head. "Calm down." Tsuna said with his soft and kind voice and returned his attention to the cursed humans.

"This isn't supposed to happen. We all know that the stones' power is the balance of the world, but hundred years ago, the stone almost lost its powers because of a seal. Someone managed to break seal, but the stones will not last if the stones will not be held by the strongest humans on earth. That is when it all started. The Arcobaleno's, but the humans remained with their original appearances. They are just feeding the stones with their power. Unfortunately, the first holders of the stones didn't live long and the stones must be passed on until the stones' power return to normal and then, the disaster happened on the third passing of the stones. And yes, it is your generation." Tsuna started while the eight infants listens intently.

"The moment the stone was handed to the seven of you, the stones were suddenly overloaded with power and because of the sudden surge of this power the stone almost killed you in the process and to save you from death, a curse was cast upon you and the excess power from the stones were transferred to the another stone which resulted to eight cursed humans instead of seven." Tsuna continued.

During the time Tsuna is talking, Reborn remembered the voice. It was from the weird person who he, not really, encountered and it just clicked to him that this place was the same place.

"You're an ayakashi." Reborn noted which earned a chuckle from the maked woman.

"Who knows." Tsuna replied and they warily watches her grab something from the sleeve of her Furisode.

"Please gather all the stones… I'm sorry – Please gather the pacifiers and lay it on the ground then, make a half circle around the stones." Tsuna stated and slowly approaches them with the two spirits behind him. Kawahira gave two ropes to Tsuna and hanging on the rope are peonies which the brunette accepted.

The brunette stops in front of the eight and told them to hold hand while Tsuna knots the ends of the ropes to his writs while the other end is being held by the two cursed human on both ends of their half circle.

Tsuna stared for a couple of seconds to the seven stone guardians before taking a deep breath.

The next thing happened, the eight cursed humans watched in awe as the _woman's_ hands glow when she claps both of her hands while a stack of paper are in between of his delicate lips. They don't know how to explain what happen next because scribbles came out from the paper and went towards them and everything went bright.

They closed their eyes to protect from the light and another unexplainable thing happened. A memory played in their minds and they are certain that it doesn't belong to any of them, Arcobaleno.

The memory is flooded with hurt and haunted look from a brunette child. The flash of memory only lasted for a couple of seconds and when they opened their eyes, they are finally back to their old body.

* * *

When Tsuna successfully returned the names, Natori immediately rushed towards the brunette. It was his first time seeing Tsuna return the names of spirits and it really worried him because Tsuna starts to fall backwards.

He was thankful because Nyanko and the other ayakashi is with the brunette and caught Tsuna for him. "We must go now. These people can hurt Tsunayoshi-sama if they find him unconscious like this." Kawahira said which Nyanko-sensei immediately acted upon on.

Along with Natori and Kwahira, Nyanko-sensei flew to the other side of the mountain with Tsuna lying on his back, leaving the seven guardians behind

* * *

Two weeks had passed when the Arcobaleno were freed from the curse and a week since the world of the mafia learned about it. In those weeks, the ex-Arcobaleno are being flooded by memories every night and it wasn't theirs.

For some reason it also hurt them whenever the small boy in the memories is being passed to a family to another family and the brunette's cries. They didn't know who the boy was until an image of familiar set of people appeared.

The Sawada Family.

It now made sense to them. The memory that was flooding their dreams every night belongs to the youngest child who was given away because of his _gift_.

Reborn knew that the Sawada Family is different especially Iemitsu who only wanted his sons to be perfect. Reborn wanted to shoot them when he finally realizes that the young boy form the memories is the one who freed them from the curse.

It was the last memory that appeared in their dream and it was very different from the previous ones. The young boy is now in his teenage years and still being chased by evil spirits and some good spirits who wants to play with Tsuna.

The book of friends wasn't included in the dream, but the Arcobaleno saw how Tsuna struggled to fit in and to be accepted by his own kin and the burden he accepted from his great grandfather who started the Arcobaleno.

And the quest on finding the brunette started. They owe him for returning their bodies.

 _To be continued_

* * *

A/N: Reviews is very much appreciated 3


End file.
